Together Forever
by that girl65
Summary: I want to be with you forever. But my forever is literal, and yours isn't." Chuck will live forever, but Olive won't. But there may be a solution. Cholive.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I noticed Digby never got old. So this fic came into my mind…yeah. I will continue "From the Beginning soon! Don't worry! I just took a break for this two part fic. Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

Charlotte Charles gazed silently at Digby, playing absent-mindedly with her wedding band. The dog gazed up at her, head rested in his paws. The Golden Retriever was exactly how the Dead Girl remembered him 20 odd years ago when she was ten. And for the past 8 years she had been alive again, Digby never changed a bit. His auburn fur never grayed, his joints never stiffened in pain. He was just as lively and young as he was all those years ago.

"What's wrong, Hun," Olive said coming up behind Chuck and draping her arms around her neck, "You look pensive."

Chuck sighed and took the waitresses hand, playing with the matching wedding band on her finger before she kissed it. "Ned brought Digby back to life when we were ten," she said quietly, "and he hasn't aged a bit."

Olive rested her chin on Chuck's shoulder, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Chuck turned towards Olive and held her hands, "That means I won't age either." Realization came across Olive's face, "Oh," she said simply. But all her feelings were summed up by that one word. Chuck pulled her into her lap and kissed her shoulder. The blonde was still staring at Digby who was now chasing a fly around the apartment.

Both of the women knew what this meant. This meant Chuck would sit back and stay young and vital; while Olive would slowly age, time claiming her as another victim. Chuck would have to sit and watch helplessly as her love slowly faded to grey. "I can't just sit and watch you die while I stay young. I want to grow old with you." Chuck said into Olive's shoulder, "I want to ride around in matching wheelchairs and play bridge at the senior center with you."

"I don't know what else we can do," Olive said stroking her hair lovingly. Chuck thought out loud, "Maybe there's someway I can age. Maybe there's some kind of potion I can drink or incantation I can say."

Olive shook her head, "Hun-"

"No. I'm not giving up that easily. There has to be some way to fix this. I want to spend forever with you. And that doesn't work if my forever is literal and yours isn't."

Sighing, Olive kissed Chuck sweetly before pulling away and cupping her cheek. She ran her thumb along her cheekbone, "Okay, sweetie. You go and read all the books I know you're going to read and talk to all the people I know you're going to talk to. And we can talk about this later."

Chuck nodded, "Thank you."

The next morning, Chuck went up to Ned who was baking pies, per usual, in the Pie Hole. "Ned," she said standing across from him, "can I talk to you about something?"

The Pie Maker looked at her warily, "It depends what exactly you want to talk about." Ned had been a little bitter ever since Chuck left him for Olive, but he had gotten more accustomed to their relationship in the past five years since the women had gotten together.

"It's about my…condition."

"Oh."

"I noticed that Digby hasn't aged. At all. Is that the case with everything you bring back to life?"

"Well, my fruit pies that I make with fresh again fruit doesn't seem to go bad. But I never really thought about it before."

"Does that mean I'll never get old?"

Ned paused in his dough rolling, setting down the pin and looking up at Chuck, "Yes."

"Well, is there any way to change that? Is there any way to somehow lift that so I age?" she asked pleadingly.

"I don't know, Chuck."

"You haven't thought about this before?"

"Not really."

"Ned! I need your help. I need to find a way to fix this."

"There is no way."

"There has to be!"

"Chuck, it's magic enough that I can even bring the dead back to life. What kind of magic is there that would make you grow old too?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't stay young forever and watch Olive get old and grey. I can't watch while everyone I love grows old and dies."

Ned hung his head, "Chuck. I'm sorry."

Tears began to fall silently from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Without another word, she got up and went back to apartment 44 where her and Olive had lived together for the past 5 years. She threw herself face down on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

"Chuck?" she heard Olive say from the next room. "Ominear," came the muffled sound of Chuck's words from the pillow. The blonde lay on her side next to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing her back. Chuck rolled around so she was on her back, looking up at Olive. "I'm just…frustrated about this whole living forever thing," she said, sighing as Olive's fingers ran over her scalp. "Well," Olive said kissing the tip of her nose, "I have a solution to that."

Chuck's eyes flew open, "You did?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

Olive shrugged, "I kill myself."

Chuck sat up quickly, "What?!"

"Ssh," Olive said gently pushing her back down on the bed, "Let me explain."

"You better have a good explanation to that."

"Oh, I do."

"And?"

"Well, I kill myself. And then Ned can touch me back to life. Then I'll live forever to. Then we can stay young forever together."

"No."

"What? Why? It's perfect!"

"I don't want you to kill yourself."

"What if _I _want to kill myself. And it's not really killing myself as much as going to sleep so Ned can wake me up."

"Do you really want to live forever?"

"Sure. Why not? It sounds romantic."

"It's not, Olive. Everyone around you starts dying and you're alone."

"No, because I'll have you. And you're all I need."

"No. I won't let you."

"Just think about it. Okay? We'll discuss it later," Olive said leaning over Chuck completely and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Chuck sighed into the kiss, massaging Olive's scalp with one hand and the other resting on her hip. Tears fell from Chuck's eyes, "I love you too much to let you-"

"Ssh," Olive said putting a finger over her love's mouth, running it along her bottom lip, "We'll talk about it later. Right now. No talking." Chuck nodded and let Olive continue the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided instead of two parts, there shall be three. Because I can. I was also gonna put a sexy scene in here…but decided not to. Use your imagination! Lol. Ima be fleeing the state for a while…so idk when Ima be able to update either of my stories. But I shall try! Thanks again! Review please!**

**Iluvpushingdaisies: I'm glad you enjoy my fics! But I don't think Ima ever write anything but Cholive. So if you don't like cholive, you can either a) not read them or b) replace all the "Olive"'s with "Ned"s. But again, really flattered that you read and enjoy them even though you don't like cholive!**

**Part 2**

Chuck read hundreds of books. She talked to dozens of psychics, Chinese doctors and the sort. She searched all the branches of the Internet. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. It seemed looking for the solution was the equivalent of searching for Big Foot.

Olive hadn't said anything more to Chuck about killing herself, but she knew it was on her mind. Chuck had actually made sure she was with Olive every second of the day so she wouldn't kill herself without telling Chuck, taking the condition into her own hands.

"Chuck," Olive said poking her head out from the shower, clutching the curtain, "I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked innocently. When Olive said she was going to take a shower, the Dead Girl made the excuse that she was going to paint her nails so she could be in the bathroom with her, keeping a careful watch on the razor.

"You have me on suicide watch, Chuck," she said descending into the shower once more. "I just wanted to paint my nails," she said putting another coat on.

"When you paint your nails, you do it on the couch."

"It's a bad habit I need to get out of."

"Chuck," Olive turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the rack before her girlfriend could get too good a look at her, "I don't need you to watch out for me. I'm not going to do anything without you knowing. Okay?"

Defeated, Chuck nodded. Olive placed her damp palm on her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Thank you." Chuck brought Olive into a kiss, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. She yanked the plush towel from Olive's tiny fingers and let it fall to the floor, leaving the blonde completely naked before her. No matter how many times she had seen the woman naked, it still took her breath away every time. She took a long look at her, taking in every curve of her body, every dip every turn. Still sitting on the toilet, she put her hands on Olive's hips and drew her close, kissing her stomach lightly.

Olive tilted Chuck's chin up and stroked her face before bending down and kissing her passionately. Chuck pulled Olive into her lap without ever breaking the kiss tangling her hands in the blonde hair. The brunette was just about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

Chuck groaned as Olive pulled away, "Ignore it," she said pulling her back. But Olive put her finger to Chuck's lips, "I need to get dressed anyways." So she kissed her briefly and picked up her towel off the floor, wrapping herself in it. The Dead Girl was about to grab Olive around the waist when the doorbell rang once more. Frustrated, she went to the door and answered it. "Ned," she said slightly surprised. "Can I talk to you?" the Pie Maker shrugged, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Sure," she said moving aside and letting him in. He stood awkwardly in the living room, looking around carefully. "Sit, sit," she said pointing towards the couch, "Let me get you some tea." She came back a few moments later, two cups of tea in hand and sat next to Ned on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked taking sip of the hot liquid. "I wanted to apologize about earlier," he said holding the cup in his hands, "I was kinda harsh in refusing to help you."

"It's okay," Chuck said, "I know you don't like to talk about your…ability."

"But I want to help you. I've been thinking about this. And I thought of every possible thing but only came up with one solution. And I don't think you'll like it very much."

"I would do anything to make it so I can grow old."

"Well, actually, there is no way to make it so you can grow old."

"What? I thought you said you had a solution."

"I do. But not for your immortal state as much as Olive's mortal state."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me."

"If Olive died, then I could bring her back."

"I thought you hated bringing people back."

"I do. But you love Olive. And you can't stand the idea of having to live without her. And I completely empathize with that."

"Ned-"

"No. I want to help you. I want you to be happy."

"I don't like the idea of Olive dying. Even if it's just for a few minutes. And what about the whole exchange thing! Who would die instead?"

"I was actually thinking of doing it just outside the prison. Where death row is. I mean, it's just accelerating their sentence. And their death would be less humiliating."

"I don't know-"

"Yes," Olive said, coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"What?" Ned and Chuck said simultaneously.

"I like it. Let's do it," Olive said sitting on the other side of Chuck. "No!" Chuck said, "Do you hear yourself? You want to kill yourself!"

"It's not technically killing myself. Since I know I'll be brought back."

"No, no, no, no. No."

"Chuck, don't you think this is kinda my decision to make?"

"I just don't want something to go wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Chuck and Olive looked and Ned who shook his head and answered, "Nothing."

"There, see," Olive said triumphantly.

"Olive, how can you be so okay with this?" Chuck said distressed. Olive smiled softly and took her hands in her own, "Honestly? I'm terrified. But I want to be with you forever. In the literal sense."

Sighing, a tear falling silently from her eye, Chuck nodded, "Okay." Olive kissed her forehead, lips lingering a few moments too long to make it brief. Ned cleared his throat, getting the lovers attention.

"I do have one question though," Olive said playing with Chuck's fingers and looking up at Ned, "If I die and come back…can I…can _we_…have a…a baby?"

Ned blinked in surprise. "Um…I…I don't feel I'm the right person you should be asking. Both looked at Chuck, who still had tears falling from her eyes. They had never talked about having a child, but the thought was always there. The fact that Olive wanted them too made her heart burst with happiness and affection.

She wiped the tears away, "Well," she said sniffling, "I guess you can say not dying isn't the only curse I have. So I assume that it's completely possible."

"There is a litter of puppies down the street that look an awful lot like Digby," Ned said, "If that helps."

The two women laughed and Chuck put her arm around Olive's waist. "When do you want to do it? The dead then back to life thing," Ned said making sure he clarified. "As soon as possible," Olive said, "I don't want to lose my nerve. What about tomorrow?"

Ned nodded and Chuck did her best not to cry. They made all the arrangements, and when the Pie Maker left, Chuck held Olive tightly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Pushing her wife's dark hair from her eyes, Olive nodded, kissing her silently. Chuck pushed Olive down on the couch, kissing down her jaw and to her neck. She gently sucked on the tan skin, making her way to her collarbone. For some reason an overwhelming feeling of sadness came over Chuck, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was going to treat this like the last time she was going to see Olive, touch her. Unable to hold back her tears any longer, the salty liquid spilled from her eyes, landing on Olive's tanned chest.

"Honey," Olive said lifting Olive's chin towards her, "What's wrong?" Chuck moved up her body, there bodies flush with one another, letting Olive wipe her tears away. "What if something goes wrong?" she said.

"Ssh," she said holding her face between her hands, "You don't think I haven't thought of that? Well, I have. And I'd rather not. So shut up and make love to me." The brunette chuckled, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, "So demanding."

"I'm allowed to be," Chuck said running her hands down Chuck's back, "I _am _dying tomorrow." A look came across Chuck's face, "Olive-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Too soon to joke," Olive recovered kissing her fully on the lips. She took no time ridding Chuck of her dress. "You're lagging, Hun," Olive joked, getting a scornful look from her lover. Chuck nipped at Olive's ear a little roughly, taking her dress off. "Better?" Chuck said cocking an eyebrow with a slight smile.

Instead of answering, Olive clasped her hands behind Chuck's head and pulled her back towards her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Last part of this story. Someone suggested I write more about them living forever. And I'm considering it. But idk yet. Again, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm working on the next part of "From the Beginning". It's a coming'! Review please!!!!!!**

**Part 3**

"Chuck! Chuck!"

The Dead Girl awoke with a start; sleep still blurring her eyes as she stared at a panicked Ned. "What?" she asked looking at the empty bed besides her, "Where's Olive?"

"That's the thing," Ned said distressed. Chuck's heart leaped into her throat and her mouth became suddenly dry. "What's wrong?" she choked out.

"She came to me early. Before you were awake. So it would be over before you knew," Ned began slowly, sitting on the bed, "And…Chuck…she won't wake up."

It was apparent the Pie Maker was holding back his own emotions as he looked at Chuck. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't wake her up. She's dead. Forever."

Chuck's heart broke into two, and she curled her knees to her chest. "No," she said quietly.

"Chuck, I'm sorr-"

"No," Chuck said getting out of the bed, "It's not true." She stepped dangerously close to Ned who tried to keep a distance from her. "Don't get too close," he said to Chuck.

"She can't be dead," Chuck said tears rising in her eyes, "She can't. I didn't get to say goodbye. Try again. Touch her again."

"I tried everything-"

"No! There has to be something else! Try again!"

"Chuck, she's not waking up."

"No!" Chuck screamed as she began pacing the floor, holding her head in her hands, "I can't do this. I can't live without her."

"Yes, you can. It'll just take some time-"

"I can't! I can't live if she's dead!" The anger and sadness pulsed through Chuck's veins all at once. How could Olive go on with it without waking her? Why didn't she say goodbye? She knew there was only one thing she could do. She would touch Ned. She would touch Ned and this would all go away. She could be with Olive.

Walking up to the Pie Maker, she touched his face without warning, waiting for it to go black. But there was no such thing. Both looked shocked, staring at her hand on his flesh. Chuck should have been dead, but she wasn't. Olive should be alive and she wasn't.

Anger bubbled in Chuck's veins and she began pounding on Ned's chest, "What's wrong with you?" she screamed at him, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't I dead? Why isn't she alive?"

Ned didn't even bother to stop her as she pounded on him, he just stared blankly ahead. "Why aren't you stopping me?" Chuck made to slap at his face, but right before her hand touched his skin, she awoke with a start.

Her breathing was heavy and the sheets were soaked in her sweat. She feared her heart would pound out of her chest. Frantically, she grabbed for the bed next to her, expecting to find Olive, but grasped only sheets.

"Olive?" she said sitting bolt right in the bed, letting the sheets fall of her naked chest. She looked around their bedroom and saw no signs of the blonde. "Olive!" she said clambering to get out of bed, but her feet got tangled in the sheets and she fell towards the floor, only to have Olive catch her.

"Honey, what are you doing?" the blonde asked holding Chuck up by her waist. "Oh my god," Chuck said holding Olive's face between her hands, "I thought you died! I thought you died and Ned couldn't bring you back and I couldn't die and it was terrible-"

Olive shushed her and laid her back in the bed, smoothing her hair out of her face, "Breath, love."

Chuck took a deep breath, holding it for a little before letting it out once more. Olive went around the bed to climb in next to her and Chuck noticed the oversized t-shirt she had covered herself with. "Where did you go?" Chuck asked, holding her tightly before she could even get properly settled into the bed.

"I went to get a glass of water. Why were you freaking out?"

"I had a dream that you went to Ned early, before I woke up. And he couldn't bring you back to life and it was absolutely horrible!" Chuck said, tears falling from her eyes once more. "Shh," Olive said cradling her head against her chest, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not dead."

"Not yet!" Chuck fired back, "You're planning on being in the next few hours!" Olive didn't respond, simply kissed the top of the brunette head before her and rubbing her back. "Go back to sleep," Olive said soothingly.

"Never leave me again," Chuck said holding her tighter and rearranging her head on her chest so she could hear her heartbeat.

"I won't, sweetheart," Olive said robbing her back and running her foot along her shin, "I promise." Chuck sniffed one last time before willing herself to go to sleep. Olive began to sing softly, hands going in small circles on Chuck's spine, causing her to relax. And no matter how hard she fought it, she couldn't fight the sleep that took over.

She awoke slowly, comforted by the sound of Olive's heartbeat that resonated in her ears. Chuck's head was still on the blonde's chest and she kissed it lightly. The arm around her waist tightened as Olive sighed.

"Good morning," Olive said through a yawn. Chuck just closed her eyes and wished this day were over. She didn't want to have to watch Olive die, to watch life slowly slip from her. They lay like that for a few more moments before Olive spoke again, "We should get up. Ned'll be here in a few minutes."

Chuck groaned and did her best to bury her face in Olive's chest. "Come on, babe," the blonde said sitting up, forcing Chuck up as well. "Can't we just stay like this?" Chuck said holding back tears, "Just forget all this nonsense and stay like this?"

Olive rubbed the brunette's arm, "Please, don't make this any harder than this already is," she said quietly, "I want to do this. I _need _to do this. And I need you to be there for me, supporting me one hundred percent."

Chuck looked up at her, running her fingers down her neck in feather light touches, "Okay," she said holding back tears, "I won't say any more. I'm just afraid."

"I know, darlin'," Olive said running a finger along Chuck's jaw, tipping her chin towards her and kissing her sweetly, "So am I." Sliding back onto the bed slowly, they made love one more time, carefully and sweetly. Ghost like caresses down the others body and feather like kisses was the personification of their love for the other, the sound of their love bouncing off the walls as they brought each other into ecstasy.

After they got dressed, they sat on the couch, staring straight ahead blankly, hands clasped tightly. They were waiting for Ned, letting their thoughts simmer with the events that were soon about to take place. Digby laid at their feet, head on his paws. A knock came at the door and Chuck squeezed Olive's hand. She looked over at her, but she was still staring straight at the wall, color drained from her face. Chuck kissed her cheek lightly before getting up to answer the door.

Ned stood in the hall, hands deep in his pockets. He himself seemed as if he would be sick, blood absent from his face. "Are you ready?" he croaked. Chuck nodded, "Let me go get Olive."

She went over to the couch, but Olive was no longer there. So she looked in the hall and saw Olive staring in the mirror, hands gripping the side of the vanity tightly. Chuck came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, wrapping her arms carefully around her as if she would break if she gripped her too tight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, looking at her wife's face in the mirror. Olive nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "Does this dress look okay?" the blonde asked smoothing it out over her stomach. "You look beautiful," Chuck answered simply. A small smile forced it's way to Olive's mouth, but it was gone as soon as it came. She reached up to fix her hair and Chuck noticed her hand was shaking. She grasped it gently, stopping it in midair and kissed each knuckle.

Olive turned to her and sighed. Holding the blonde's face in her hands, Chuck brought their foreheads together. There was no need for words as the two lover's stood there, illuminated by the morning light filtering through the bedroom windows. After a few moments, Olive squeezed Chuck's waist and kissed her. "Ned's waiting," she stated. Chuck didn't respond, simply drawing her close and covering her face in kisses.

There was a knock at the bedroom entrance and Ned stood outside it, knuckles on the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but we should probably get going." Olive nodded and straightened her dress once more, "Let's hit the road, Jack."

The car ride to the prison was silent, the only sound being Digby panting with his head out the front seat window. Chuck and Olive sat in the back, hands clasped tightly together. They finally got to the prison wall, nothing but the large stone fence being visible.

"I got the layout for the prison, and death row inmates are in the calls behind this wall," Ned reassured them. Chuck's mouth was dry as she stared up at the high wall, wondering who would give their life so Olive could have hers. Maybe it was selfish, but there was no other way. Sometimes you have to be selfish.

"I figure we'll just do everything in the car," he said getting out, "You can la in the back seat if you want. So there's no slumping over. Less traumatizing that way." Ned opened the back seat door and Chuck climbed out, allowing Olive space to lie down. Ned pulled a bottle out of his pocket of clear liquid. It took all the will power Chuck had not to knock in from his hand and smash it into the ground when Olive's tiny fingers curled around the small bottle.

Ned looked at Chuck uncertainly, "Maybe you should…go sit somewhere else. This could be very upsetting." Chuck shook her head firmly, "I want to be right here. You're not going to tear me away from Olive at any cost."

The Pie Maker opened his mouth to protest but thought better of if, "Okay, then," he looked over at Olive, "Whenever you're ready."

Olive blinked up at him, looking briefly at Chuck before taking the top off the bottle. In her mind, Chuck hoped Olive would change her mind. That she would put the top back on the bottle and tell Ned to drive them back home and there would be no more talk of this. But Olive shakily lifted the bottle to her lips, closing her eyes tightly. It staid poised at her lips for a few moments, hands threatening to shake all the contents out of the bottle. In one swift movement, she drank the entire contents of the bottle, eyes still closed and bottle still at her lips, even after the liquid was gone.

Chuck shut her eyes tightly, hoping that Olive wouldn't notice the tears welling in her eyes. Olive looked straight ahead, holding the bottle out to Ned without even looking at him. The brunette quickly rushed to Olive's side, stroking her head. "How long?" the blonde asked.

"About three minutes."

Chuck couldn't tell if the lack of color in the blonde's face was from nerves or from the poison already taking effect. Nodding, the blonde laid down in the back seat, her hands over her stomach. The position eerily reminded Chuck of a body in a coffin and she squeezed onto the car floor besides Olive, taking her hands in hers.

She watched Olive's chest rise and fall, three minutes dragging on for what seemed like hours. "I love you, Chuck," Olive said weakly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. The brunette couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "I love you too," she choked. A smile tweaked at Olive lips as she let out one last shaky breath.

Chuck's breath lodged in her lungs when her lover wasn't moving anymore. Ned noticed and rushed over to the petite woman, "Check her pulse," he said to Chuck. With an unsteady hand, she felt her wrist for any signs of a heartbeat. Feeling none, her heart broke. _This is only temporary_, she kept telling herself, _She'll be back in a few minutes_.

The brunette shook her head and looked at Ned, "She's gone." Ned looked at Olive, unmoving. "What are you doing?" Chuck asked desperately, "Touch her!" She couldn't take this torture any longer, Olive's hands grew colder and colder in hers by the second. If he waited too long, it would become all to real in her mind.

Ned stepped closer to Olive, examining her for a second before touching her on the lips. Chuck expected her to bolt upright and look around, like so many other people had that Ned brought back to life. But she remained still, unmoving on the seat. "Olive! Olive!" she said in a panic. It hadn't worked, just like her dream. Now she would be forced to live without her love.

She threw herself over her tiny frame, her body racking with sobs, "Touch her again!" she said to Ned. "Honey, he better not touch me again," came Olive's voice. Chuck looked up at her, "But…you weren't moving."

Olive was still laying on the seat, but her head was lifted up slightly as she looked at the woman on her chest, "It's really comfortable right here. And honestly, I wasn't sure if it had worked. I didn't even know I died. I did die right?"

"Oh, yes, yes! It worked!" Chuck said throwing her arms around Olive's neck, "You're alive! It worked!" She showered the blonde's face with kisses, tears soaking both of them. Ned stood at a respectable distance, smiling at the two women. The joy that overtook them radiating from the car.

The next morning as they read the paper, searching for a mysterious death, they found out a murderer had died in the injection room. Right before he was given the deadly injections. It was deemed it a heart attack.

Chuck wouldn't let Olive go for the longest time. When they got back to the apartment, Olive went in to take a shower, and Chuck stepped in right after her.

"Hun, you can't follow me everywhere forever!" Olive said while Chuck grabbed a washcloth and began to wash the blonde's back, "Not that I care right now."

"Mhm," Chuck said as Olive turned around to face her. She put a hand on her wife's flat stomach, "Did you mean what you said when you asked about having a baby?"

Olive wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, "Yes. I want to make beautiful children with you."

Smiling, Chuck kissed her nose, "I guess we should start now then, huh?" The warm water washed over their bodies as they chuckled. "I guess we should," Olive said bringing her into a smoldering kiss before saying with a smile, "It's not like we have forever."


End file.
